<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I found you among the stars by UnholyKrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764045">I found you among the stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyKrow/pseuds/UnholyKrow'>UnholyKrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Among Us crossover, Monsters have their own written language, More characters to be added, More tags to be added, Reader goes by the nickname Black, Reader is an Astronaut kind of, Reader is constantly stressed and anxious, Reader was abandoned in space, Soulmate AU, Undyne is a therapist in her spare time, black was not the imposter, reader can use magic, reader uses she/her pronouns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyKrow/pseuds/UnholyKrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re losing her!”</p>
<p>But somewhere, deep in your chest, Hope began to rise.</p>
<p>“Come back to me, my starlight.” a murmur broke through the cotton, you wanted to cry, you knew that voice, that was the voice you heard every night you searched the stars for answers, every night you played with your stars, every night you begged for mercy on the ship. That was the voice of your hope, that was the voice of your other half, the voice of your soulmate.</p>
<p>You wanted to wake up, eventually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I found you among the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You found comfort in the dark of the night, with the magic stars your soulmate sent to you tangling in your hair. They cast a gentle golden glow on the walls, warming your achingly cold skin, bringing you a sense of comfort on the ship. Even among the stars, in the dark of space, exploring what man had never seen before, you held a particular fondness for the personal solar system that decorated your inky black hair now.</p>
<p>Gifts, your mother had told you when you asked about them, gifts from a god older than humanity. She had intended on scaring you, and it had worked. But it also made you so incredibly, insatiably curious. So you studied the stars, and studied everything you you had to and more in order to get your spot on Project Shield.</p>
<p>Back then there had been ten of you.</p>
<p>You didn’t know if you were going to last the trip.</p>
<p>You curled in closer on yourself and allowed the stars to float out from under your hair, filling your helmet, warming your ice cold face.</p>
<p>“Black?” Pinks footsteps echoed as he entered navigation, “Teal is getting really suspicious of you.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” you were so tired. You didn’t want anymore fighting, no more looking over your shoulder, no more sleeping with one eye open. No more.</p>
<p>“Wh- Okay? Black, we <em>all</em> know it’s not you.” Pink grabbed your shoulder, and spun the chair so you were facing him. He drew in a sharp gasp, and you knew immediately that he saw your face, that he saw the stars, that he saw everything, “Oh, <em>Black.</em> You… you never said anything.”</p>
<p>You both fell silent as you gathered your thoughts, “There was never anything to say. I never met her, but she’s the reason I’m among the stars.”</p>
<p>The emergency alarm sounded, red lights flashed.</p>
<p>“That’s- Black you <em>can’t</em>!” Pink floundered as you got up from the chair, “You haven’t moved in days, <em>I had to bring you food!</em> Don’t die.” he grabbed your arm, stopping you, “Please.”</p>
<p>“You and I both know I can’t take anymore of this.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Space was cold.</p>
<p>Unforgiving.</p>
<p>You didn’t know how long you floated, or how long you had been asleep, or when you had even woken up, or even if you were awake. You floated in and out of consciousness.You wondered when it would end, when the cold, or hunger, or dehydration would kill you. All you could do was float.</p>
<p>Until something found you.</p>
<p>You were lowered onto something soft, much softer than the cot they fitted the ship with.</p>
<p>Fuzzy voices filtered through your mind, it was like you were hearing them through cotton, and you could almost make out what they were saying, but your mind was refusing to process it. You just wanted to sleep.</p>
<p>“We’re losing her!”</p>
<p>But somewhere, deep in your chest, Hope began to rise.</p>
<p>“Come back to me, my starlight.” a murmur broke through the cotton, you wanted to cry, you knew that voice, that was the voice you heard every night you searched the stars for answers, every night you played with your stars, every night you begged for mercy on the ship. That was the voice of your hope, that was the voice of your other half, the voice of your soulmate.</p>
<p>You wanted to wake up, eventually.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“<em>Not from a god, young one,” the elderly </em><em>woman</em><em> at an alternative bookshop had scoffed, “You’ve heard the tale of Beauty and The Beast, correct?”</em></p>
<p>
  <em> “I’ve seen the movie,” you had told her in a quiet voice, frowning when she clicked her tongue.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “That’s the watered down version. Beauty went to the castle, their teeth sharp and their hearing keen, with fire on their fingertips, gifts from her soulmate.” and then she began the tale of Beauty and the Beast, or Toriel and Asgore as she had named them.</em>
</p>
<p><em> “ was a monster, a </em>true<em> monster, not whatever horror tale your parents came up with, and more importantly a boss monster. This meant that he was to live until he was killed. The two lived a very long life together until one night...”</em></p>
<p>
  <em> The shopkeeper kept you captivated with the tale of how the war between monsters and humans broke out, how Toriel had changed, how she had grown horns and fur, how her body had broke and remade itself to match her now husband. How she had fought dirty and fiercely, but it was all for nothing in the end.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> By the end of the war, she had become pregnant, and the mages banished monsterkind to the heavens.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “</em>
  <em>It is possible that your soulmate is much older than any living human being, but he most certainly isn’t ancient, and I can guarantee that he is not a god, whoever he may be.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>A lock of inky black hair tickled your nose. You grimaced and pushed it out of the way, and turned over, trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep. Seconds later you jerked up, patting yourself, wondering just exactly how you were still alive.</p>
<p>You weren’t wearing your suit anymore, but you were still wearing your black and grey bodysuit. Looking around, it looked like you were in some kind of medbay, one you weren’t familiar with. Although, considering just how long you had been on Project Shield, it was easy to be unfamiliar with anything other than your ship. You slid off the bed, the magic flowing in your body automatically adjusting to the gravity. You bounced slightly with every step, nearly floating.</p>
<p>The room was surprisingly warm, nearly too warm after the cold you had grown used to. It made you wanna pull at your suit.</p>
<p>Stars floated from out of your hair, giving you the extra light you needed to look and poke around the room. A bookshelf was closest to the bed you had been in, the language on the spines wasn’t one you had learned but one that your magic was intimately familiar with, the language of monsters.</p>
<p>Your magic adjusted to where you could float comfortably as you pushed up to look at the top shelf. Your gloved hand brushed across a few titles before settling on one about a time traveling monster falling in love with a human spy from the enemies side. The corner of your lip twitched, it reminded you of all the trashy romances you had bought from the alt bookshop you loved to visit as a teenager.</p>
<p>Leaning back and getting comfortable, you opened and began to read.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>You had been so absorbed into the book that you didn’t realize that you had an audience until you had finished the book, when you had finally noticed that the light on the observation room was brighter. The monster in the lab coat didn’t seem to notice that you noticed her, her head was down and she was writing furiously, talking fast and occasionally waving her hands, but the blue fish-like warrior woman certainly did notice.</p>
<p>You noticed that the warrior woman didn’t say anything as you drifted closer to the glass, book still in hand. You stared at the warrior woman for a moment, amused at the fact that she leaned forward and grinned widely, showing off her impossibly sharp teeth. You held up the book, making sure that she could see the title, and then fingerspelled “SEQUEL?” with your free hand.</p>
<p>You could help but laugh at the look on her face as she jerked back, the two of you startling the poor scientist… doctor… the woman you assumed to be in charge of looking after you as you recovered from space. You hadn’t felt this <em>good, </em>so <em>happy</em> in such a long time.</p>
<p>The doctor ran towards the door and slammed it open, “Y-y-you’re awake! I’m D-doctor Al-alphys, it-it’s a pleasure to meet you!” she jabbed out a clawed hand for you to take. You gently grasped her hand and lowered yourself back down to the floor.</p>
<p>“Hello, I’m Black.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>